1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automotive vehicle frame comprised of two or three disconnectable subunits and, more particularly, pertains to such automotive vehicle frames utilized in automobile racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current practice among constructors of frames to be utilized in racing automobiles is to fabricate a weldment from steel tubing and channel wherein said weldment comprises a singular one-piece unit.
When the vehicle becomes involved in a crash, repair of such a frame is often difficult or impossible due to its one-piece nature. When repair is possible, it is accomplished by cutting and rewelding that portion of the frame that has been damaged. This method is costly and time consuming and can produce unsatisfactory results. Furthermore, crash damage to the frame is often irreparable thus necessitating the replacement of the entire frame.
Because the central portion of such a one-piece frame is designed to protect the driver, it is necessarily constructed from steel or steel alloy tubing. As current practice dictates that the entire frame is welded from individual components, it is technically difficult or impossible for the constructor to weld lightweight aluminum parts onto the steel central protective portion of the frame. Therefore, the entire one-piece frame must be constructed from steel or steel alloys which are heavier than aluminum and such frames cannot comprise a hybrid of steel and aluminum. Thus, certain weight disadvantages are attendant to the current practice among constructors of one-piece racing automotive frames.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automotive vehicles frame which permits the easy replacement of the vehicle front and rear portions of the frame with respect to the central driver cage.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide an automotive vehicle frame which permits steel cage construction to protect the driver while allowing utilization of aluminum and other lightweight alloys in the front and rear portion of said frame in order to save weight.